


Rise of Solos

by Skiplowave



Series: Sequel trilogy fix it fics [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), I'm about to rewrite this whole damn movie lol, M/M, Multi, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, finnlo AND ben solo rights, seriosuly watch tros first before reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: After Finn and Rey cut paths following their best judgement a new enemy arises.  Will the trio join forces yet again?
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren, Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Sequel trilogy fix it fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576093
Comments: 59
Kudos: 25





	1. Broadcast

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here you not only read the first fic but also seen the tros  
> if so welcome you're safe here and everything gonna be okay....in long run :)  
> Enjoy!

Finn watched the endless stars out the window. He still couldn't believe how much time has past or how little maybe. His hair had grown a bit and he was getting better with using the force and his new _toy_ as Kylo put it. Rey was busy with the resistance and doing training of her own with Luke and Leia. Not a day goes by as he wonder if she not going with her was the right choice. Even their Force bonds have gone quit faint. " You seem upset." Finn chuckled and looked at Kylo standing next to him, didn't care how long he been there. " Not upset just...thinking." Finn mumbled looking away from the window. Not much has changed with the war. Both sides were at a stand-still one waiting for the other to strike. Snoke was dead yet Kylo still claimed the title supreme leader. _Wars don't end so easily. We have to plan this accordingly, for ours and Rey's sake_. Finn didn't want to doubt Kylo but he felt there's more he-THEY can do but universe doesn't work that easy.

" There's a mole."

" A what?"

" Someone is leaking information to the Resistance."

Finn froze for a moment it couldn't been- " It's not you, I would've know if you and Rey spoke again. It's someone else." Finn sighed in relief, still it was troublesome news. Kylo has been giving small bits of information of First Order plans. However seems someone else been aware of that. The Resistance would have the upper hand and think there's an ambush but only enough for them to retreat. One day they won't be so lucky and Finn can't bear the thought of such things happening. Not again. 

" Supreme leader Ren! I have urgent news!"

Kylo sighed at the hologram appearing before them. Kylo said nothing but glare at the blue general. " I- It;s better if I just show you." Finn got closer now curious at what was to been shown. Another figured appeared, a hooded one at that. The audio was fuzzy but what Finn could hear was something about the sith returning, the war to end all wars, and Kylo?

" Papltine..." 

" Who?"

Finn looked down seeing Kylo clenching his fist tightly. " S-should we be worried?" Finn asked feeling tense energy surrounding them. Kylo unclenched his fist and looked at Finn his face going blank. " It's nothing....I'll handle it. Tell my men to ready my ship!" Kylo grabbed his lightsaber and prepare to leave his quarters.

" H-hey wait! Where are you going? Let me come with you-"

" **NO.** "

Finn released Kylo's hand shaken a bit at the outburst. Kylo sighed controlling himself. " It'll-I'll be fine. I promise. You still need to train and get stronger with the other knights. I'll be back in few days don't worry." Kylo turned to leave but looked back at a concerned Finn. Kylo quickly kissed Finn's cheek as reassurance. " I'll be back. And keep an eye out on the mole." Finn touched his face surprised almost forgetting Kylo was leaving...almost. Kylo was gone and Finn was on his own again as usual.

 _Time to see an old_ friend.

***

Kylo didn't understand. There was so much, so much he couldn't believe-WANTED to denied. Papltine the man that lead his grandfather to dark side was still alive. The things he said about him, his family, what he said about Rey, Finn. _Rey._ Kylo gritted his teeth, maybe Kylo was more destined for the dark side. He thought he knew more about here but he was-Kylo shook the thought. He'll find out for himself. 

_Finn won't like this but he can't know. I have....I have to protect him....the both of them..._


	2. Conflict

_Be with me..._

_Be with me..._

_Be with me..._

" Wow you can float? I'm still lifting rocks!"

Rey opened her eyes and gasped seeing Finn. Everything around her fell as she landed on her feet. BB8 beeped at her angrily as she mumbled a quick aplogly. " Finn so good see you!" She hug her friend tightly missing the contact they had together. Finn hugged her back just the same. " So how you-....been?" Rey eyed Finn's appearance. He was wearing a black tunic with red down the middle grey sleeves almost covering his hand. He looked like Kylo yet somehow she saw bit of her in him too. _Right in the middle_ " Oh the outfit, I'm basically Kylo's apprentice now, I'm knight of Ren. By your outfit looks great too." Rey blushed looking away, " So what bring you here or us today?" Finn gave a sad smile. " What's wrong? Kylo done something hasn't he? I knew you shouldn't have gone with him!" Finn placed his hands on Rey's shoulder to calm her down. " No it's not that, Rey. Kylo treating me fine. It's just....this guy Papltine." Rey paled at the name which puzzled Finn deeply. " He's....that bad huh?" Rey paced around shaking her head trying to think. " Kylo is going after him isn't he?" Finn shook his head and then nodded slowly. Rey stepped away with worry in her eyes. " W-why would he do that. Papltine is the most evil sith in the galaxy! Finn you should've told me sooner! We have to stop him!" Finn grabbed Rey's hand. 

" Finn."

" You don't know that Kylo's been good... _mostly_."

" Then explain why the First Order keeps attacking us? Scaring away people that wanted to help but can't because of fear?"

" Well that's because-"

" Finn we-I thought Kylo had seen the light but in the room...I should have taken you with me."

" Rey give him a chance! Let me talk to him I'll get to bottom of this."

Rey glanced at Finn still not convinced and honestly Finn didn't seem so neither. " Alright. Just be careful okay. And don't tell Kylo about this. I don't want him hurting you." Finn sighed hugging Rey one more time. " I won't." Finn looked up and Rey was gone. Finn buried his hands in hair yelling. What was he suppose to do, Kylo wouldn't turn back to the dark. His seen it, Kylo tells him everything and he wouldn't lie! " DAMN IT!" The room shook and Finn gasped seeing cracks and carters surrounding him. It made Finn even more angrier than expected. Finn huffed grabbing his weapon and leaving the room

_I need to vent._

* * *

Rey screamed in frustration not being able to finish her training course. She was thrilled seeing Finn but what he told her, what Kylo is doing.. She didn't understand. She felt angry, betrayed, hurt- Why was the force and Finn doing this to her. Why couldn't their paths been different like she witness before. _I can't trust him, and I can't let Finn get hurt either._ Rey needed to act now, for Finn's sake she can't wait on him to gather answers. Rushing back to the base, Rey spotted the falcon getting repaired. " Oh hey Rey, um it's not what it looks like!" Poe said helping the crew get rid of the flames on the ship. " First Order got to us again. We were so close getting that information too!" Rose added fanning the smoke away. " We really need you help Rey. Feel free to join us at anytime. Also you why did you knock a tree down on BB8?" Poe asked checking on his favorite droid. " It was an accident also get the falcon fix quickly. We need to find Papltine and Kylo Ren." Evevryone went dead silent at the names.

" What about those two?"

Everyone looked up seeing Leia and Luke. " I was a afraid this might happen.... Rey come with me! We don't have time to waste! Rest of you get that ship ready, NOW!" Now Rey was getting scared, something was right and she needed answered here and now. _I'm sorry Finn but your way can't help us...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference Finn's outfit is kinda like this  
> https://eepz.tumblr.com/post/154005441553/youre-finnlo-fanart-is-so-beautiful-i-hope-you
> 
> Plus it helps contrast with Kylo ( dark) and Rey ( light). I'm sure you can guess what Finn's outfit represents ;)
> 
> Anywho next chapter gonna reveal some new force powers hint hint


	3. Lighting

_Come on! Give me everything you got!_

_Sir...are you sure-_

_YES! Kylo said I need to get stronger and I'm doing just that! Just do as your told!_

_As you wish..._

Finn winched looking in mirror at his bruised body. It's been three days and Kylo hasn't returned. He wasn't dead thank god he would've known and felt it for sure. If and when he return what could he say. _Hey Kylo so you going full dark side now or what?_ Finn shook his head, that wasn't going to work. Second Kylo comes back he'll throw a fit as to what happen to him. " What on earth happen!?" _Yeah like that_. Finn eyes widen and jumped seeing Kylo staring at him in shock. " Kylo you're back- OW!" Finn tried to hug Kylo but hissed at the sudden stinging from his side. " Finn what- **Who did this?"** Finn felt air get tensed already aware Kylo was ready to break the closest thing near him. " Well you told me to train while you were gone. I see why you hand pick the knights." Finn chuckled trying to hide the discomfort in his body. Kylo chewed inside of his mouth blaming himself no doubt for why Finn looked this way.

" Sit. Let me look at it."

" N-no it's fine. I got it-"

" Finn. Let me see, please?"

Finn lifted his shirt up and Kylo took off his gloves and lightly placed his hand on one of the bruises. Finn gasp softly at the touch. Kylo was being very gently whatever he wanted to talk about all his frustration just washed over. _This...this is nice._ Finn inhaled and exhaled quietly, Kylo did the same to point they were in sync. " Finn-Finn!" Finn opened his eyes confused at Kylo's expression. " What?" Finn looked down seeing his brusies were fading away. The pain was gone in an instant. " Was that you o-or me?" Kylo shook his head, " You healed yourself...I never knew the Force could do such a thing." Finn smiled and looked at his hands. He had healing powers. Finn laughed with pride on his new found power. Kylo cupped Finn's face as their foreheads touch. " You're truly amazing, Finn. I'm glad we're discovering this together." _Now to see if Rey can do the same._ Finn smiled ignoring what he heard in Kylo's thoughts. He didn't question it because Kylo thinks of her just as much as he does. " Rest up tomorrow we're leaving." Kylo got up moving towards his bedroom. " You're coming with me. We'll do this together." Kylo said proudly, Finn followed lightly grabbing his arm. " Yes?" Finn closed his mouth. He wanted to bring up Rey, Papltine, anything- " I found him sorta. You're thinking of Papltine aren't you?" Finn blushed and looked away. " Well what happen?" Kylo stared at him blankly, Finn hated when he did that it was harder to read him.

"Well what did you do?"

"..Finn promise you'll trust me okay. No matter what. Promise me."

" I- I will but you have to at least-"

" Tomorrow but now we rest."

Kylo kissed Finn's forehead and hurried to his sleeping quarters. Finn stood there taken aback. Kylo was hiding something but he didn't want to push forward. _Tomorrow. I'll know tomorrow_. Finn rubbed his forehead and finally moved. He'll hold off telling Kylo about Rey for now.

* * *

_” I had a feeling he wasn’t really gone. So I keep track trying to locate him. Exogol.”_

_” So here is it?”_

_” That’s the thing only the sith can find it, a tracker if you will. There’s only two so if Ben found it-“_

_” Then I can find the other!”_

_” Yes....Rey please be careful. Papltine is very strong despite his old age.”_

_” I understand Master Luke.”_

_” And Rey. Find Ben, it’s not too late.”_

_” I will. Master Leia. I won't let you down.”_

Rey scanned the area. A festival was going on so she need to lay low knowing the First Order was watching. They key to finding Exogol was somewhere, but where. " Oh Miss Rey seems you made a new friend!" C3PO commented as one of the local children talked in her native language and offered her a necklace. " Oh thank you, I'm Rey." The child said something else and Rey looked at C3PO for a translation. " She wanted to know if that's your family name?" Rey was puzzled at the question. _Family..._ " I don't have a family...." Before C3PO could translate more, Rey excused herself walking away from the crowd. She thought of family for a moment but it wasn't her own that abandon her long ago. It was- Rey scowled looking in front of her. " What do you want?" She saw Kylo standing before her wearing his mask that appeared to be patched up. 

“ **Hello Rey.** ”

” I know about you and Papltine!”

” **Do you? Shame you don’t know more than just that.** ”

” I know you’re trying to do! I won’t let you seduce me nor Finn to the dark side”

She couldn't see it but she knew Kylo was smirking under his mask, “ **You know Finn took my hand that day but you didn’t. It’s in our nature...once I find you you’ll take my hand too. You’ll see.”** Kylo walked closer nearly inches away from Rey. " **Don't hold back when we see you."** Kylo grabbed the necklace from Rey and he was gone. " HALT SCAVENGER!" Stormtroopers began to chase after her and Rey took off in need to find the others. Kylo was coming they needed to find the abandon ship and fast! " REY WE GOTTA GO HOP ON!" Rose and Chewie were on a chaser while Poe and C3PO were on the other. They four dodge the various blasts from the stormtrooper. 

" HOW HELL THEY FIND US AGAIN!?

" DOESN'T MATTER JUST GET THEM OFF OUR TAIL!"

Rose fired a shot managing to knock one chaser into a rock. However another followed through the smoke and now their flying? " They fly now!?" Rey gasped seeing on gaining on her. " CHEWIE SWITCH!" The two tossed each other shooting down both flying troopers. " Nice on Rey-LOOK OUT!" Out of nowhere a loud explosion knocked the 5 off their chasers and into a sad pit. Luckily nobody was hurt and thankful they were close to the ship that held the key to Exogol. If they hurry they can gather what they need and escape...

* * *

Kylo was _odd_. Finn swore he was fine earlier but here he is back with the mask on. Then again the two didn't talk much about the _subject_ much anyway. Guess it didn't matter they were together. They're going to handle this together and Finn was happy with that. " So....where we heading to? Lots of sand it's not Jakku is it? I hate that place." Finn mumbled bitterly. He cringe just thinking of that wasteland. " Just the place though! I mean that's how all 3 of us meet afterall." Finn smiled, he wish the 3 of them were together again. " **Don't worry we'll see her soon.** " Finn opened his mouth but he was pushed back due to speed of tie-fighter. Kylo was moving faster than usual causing the ship to bonce against the sand. " K-Kylo what are you-" Finn eyes widen seeing a figure from the distant- no running towards them. It was- " KYLO STOP YOU'RE GONNA HIT-" Kylo grabbed Finn holding him tightly as the tie-fighter crashed and rolled along the sand. Thank goodness they weren't harmed. Kylo released Finn so he could open the broken hatch. " Hey what the hell are you doing man!?" Finn shouted as Kylo walked away towards Rey. " Hey! You could've killed HER and US!" Kylo said nothing as he took off his mask and kept walking towards Rey. Finn followed angrily shouting at Kylo demanding answers. 

" Kylo will you stop...and..."

Finn saw Rey looking at them for a moment. Everyone was calm as if world stood still. Rey looked into the air and raised her hand. Kylo did just the same and Finn saw one of First Order ships. Quickly Rey raised her hand using the Force stopping it from flying further away. " W-what-" Kylo raised his hand pulling the ship towards his direction. _What are they-stop...stop. STOP!_ Finn ran into the middle trying to pull the ship down towards him in hope the other two would stop. Neither were backing down and Finn refused to do so either. They need to just talk before-" CHEWIE!" Finn looked up in shock. _That was lighting and_ " C-chewie..." Finn dropped to his knees seeing the burning rumble fall to the ground. Rey ran off into the ship leaving the two behind. " Did I...no.." A hand was place on Finn's shoulder trying get him on his feet.

" We need to go."

" What did we do...."

" Finn. We need to go. She'll come back to us. Remember what I said?"

Finn stared at his hands and closed his eyes slowly nodding his head. " Good. Come on. The knights are bringing another ship we'll follow her that way." Finn nodded again saying nothing. What was happening to them. Finn never envision this, wasn't what he saw when he joined Kylo let alone all three meant at once.

" Kylo."

" Yes."

" When we find Rey, you explain everything. **I mean it**."

" I will."

**_You better._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn are going through a lot of emotions and don't worry we'll get to Kylo pov soon   
> Everyone just little pent up as you can see....


	4. Trust

The ride back was silent, Finn had his arms folded feeling mix between empty and livid. “ Something on your mind?” Finn said nothing pretending to ignore Kylo’s question. “ Finn, don’t shut me out.” Kylo sighed and Finn looked at Kylo with bitterness. “ Oh don’t shut YOU out? That’s rich coming from someone that’s apparently shutting everyone out lately!” Kylo keep his attention towards the front not looking at Finn directly. “ Chewie DIED and it’s my fault!” Kylo snapped his attention back to Finn like he wanted to say something but Finn didn’t want him to say anything, yet. “ What if I was on there!? THEN WHAT!?!” Kylo flinched for only a second but collected himself. “ That wouldn’t have happen because you’re with me.” Finn glared at Kylo not appreciating the typical answer. “ What if it was Rey?” He mumbled quietly watching Kylo grip the stirring handles tightly. “ You knew Chewie was on that ship didn’t you?” The ship began speeding up. “ You made me kill him didn’t you?” The ship went faster,” ANSWER ME!” The ship froze before colliding into the base ship. “ Finn...Finn I-“ Finn shook his head as his eyes got watery. The ship floated towards the landing dock and once finally secure Finn rushed out. Kylo didn’t bother to stop him. “ What’s with your precious knight?” Kylo glared at Hux wanted to choke him on the spot but he needed to attend to Finn. “ By the way what do you wish to do with _**this**_ thing?" The wookie in front of him whined “ Throw him in one of the cells. And update me on next location the scavenger is at.”

***

Kylo tried speaking with Finn but was locked out and heard a faint go away. Kylo wanted to assure Finn Chewie was all right but he’ll probably find out on his own making him angrier. He wanted to take Finn to next location on where Rey was but him and other knights will manage just fine he suppose. She was hiding somewhere on this planet but here? Kylo smirked under his mask, “ **I knew you come around**.” Rey looked at him with pain in her eyes, “ Why are you doing this?” Kylo titled his head, “ **Doing what**?” Rey drew here lightsaber gritting her teeth. “ You knew Chewie was alive didn’t you?” She felt his presence that means she’s close by, but where. “ You told Finn didn’t you?” Kylo shook his head and quickly dodge one of Rey's swings. 

“ YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU!?”

Kylo stepped away avoiding each swing until he had to draw his own saber to block her attack. “ **You sense it don’t you? The rage within. The dark side trying to come out. Why fight it**?” Rey shook her head teary eyes.

“ I don’t want this.” 

“ I **know. But don’t worry. I’ll come to you and tell you everything, both of you. And you’ll take our hands then**.”

Rey screamed lashing out one last time. Kylo looked seeing his grandfathers skull by his feet. He didn’t expect her to be on the ship let alone his quarters. He needed get there quickly before Finn found her.

” Locked down the ship! Make sure nobody leaves!”

***  
Finn was furious. Hux was the one calling the shits from the shadows. No wonder the Resistance couldn’t regroup when they could. He needed to tell Kylo. Or maybe he could deal with the general himself. After all Hux never liked him, never dd like Kylo or anybody. Finn glared at the wounded general for a moment and heard a familiar noise.

” Chewie...”

” Finn?”

Finn looked seeing Poe as well and another girl. “ That’s Finn? You didn’t tell me he was part of the resistance. I’m Rose by the way!” Finn ignored her still processing the fact Chewie was alive. _So why would Kylo..._ " Rey." Finn looked in opposite direction. She was on ship too and he could fell Kylo trying find her. Finn took off leaving the three behind with Hux. He'll let them deal with him." They were close almost too close. Finn found them on landing dock circling each other. " STOP!" Finn jumped between the two despite having the sabers drawn.

" **Good you're here Finn**."

" Finn get away from him!"

" No we need to talk!"

The force nearly push the two away but not by much. Finn looked at his hands not sure why he used the force to begin with. " Tell him Kylo! Tell Finn why you're working with Papltine!" Finn was stunned and looked Kylo in bewilderment. " You-You're working with him?" Kylo redrew his lightsaber and took off his mask. " Are you..." Finn whispered backing towards Rey.

" For time being. He wants you both...your power anyway. Seems he had a cult made specifically to be a source of his power. You two were one of them. That's why...I had to see it for myself."

Finn stood closer to Rey shaking his head. He couldn't-he refused to, it didn't make sense. Why would Kylo give them to that monster. " Please understand, I would never let him have you two, **ever.** When we touched hands I saw it. Our future together ruling this galaxy putting the likes of Papltine as a mere myth." Kylo extended both his hands out.

" We're strong separate even fighting against one another. But **together,** we're unstoppable. We'll beat him together making our paths finalized forever. This is between the three of us. Join me." Finn thought about it for a moment. _Promise you'll trust me._ Kylo was always true to his word and never put Finn in harms way no matter how reckless the decsion. Finn took a deep breath and began walking towards Kylo. " Finn don't- please don't." Rey whimpered still not believing Kylo. Finn looked at her with a sympathizing smile. " One of us have to Rey." Finn took Kylo's hand just like he did before. And like before he saw a glimpsed of his life with him and Rey just much foggier. Not light nor dark. _There's still a missing piece._ " He's right Rey we can do this together." Finn extended his hand out as well. Once she took it everything will become more clear. Rey lifted her hand hesitate and still distant from the two.

" REY COME ON!"

The three looked seeing the falcon outside the dock. As it got closer it nearly blew everyone away. Kylo and Finn managed to stand their ground using the force as an anchor. Rey glanced at them a mix of pity and sadness. " I can't. I'll stop Papltine myself....goodbye." Rey jumped on the falcon as it flew away. Finn ran forward heartbroken. She didn't trust them, she didn't trust **him** anymore. Finn clenched his fist feeling angry and sadness stir within him. Arms wrapped around him putting him at ease. " We'll get her. This time for sure. I'll make this right I promise." Finn huffed pushing Kylo away glaring at him. 

" You say that but...I don't know who to believe anymore."

Finn didn't face Kylo but he felt the man's heart tighten. Finn wanted Kylo to feel that way but knew it was wrong. " One last chance. If this doesn't work..." Finn didn't finish but both knew what the outcome could be. They need to stop Rey before she got to Papltine before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot take: but Rey being a part of a cult of people that worshiped Papltine to point they literally groomed children in hopes they knew the force so they can give that power to him sounds way better and much darker idea. Like Rey a nobody was literally just that a nobody that's nothing BUT a power source. But tie in with movie her parents did tried protecting her instead of it just being " oh no. my dad want's my daughter can't have that ;-;"  
> Like if they really need tie her in with Papltine this was better option than trying make her a somebody i.e a Papltine.
> 
> Okay rant over see ya next chapter :)


	5. Battle

Rey needed to find Exogol. All the pieces were there, the dagger, the translation, she just needed the tracker.

” Here we are...”

Rey looked seeing massive chunks of rumble being consumed by raging waves. “ This was the Death Star? Can’t imagine the resistance going up against that.” Rose mumbled making Rey shiver. _Cant turn back now_ She thought pulling out the dagger. Stepping outside she held it in the air pointing it towards the horizon.

” What are you-“

” The key is somewhere in there....just need to...”

Rey moved the dagger slightly and stopped when it fitted perfectly with huge chunk of scrape in front of her.” There. We go there!” Rey walked forward only have hand on her shoulder.

” Rey we should wait and restock before going into that.”

” I agree with Poe, for once. We can’t just jump into that recklessly.”

” I don’t HAVE days to wait! Papltine is there! Finn and Kylo-“

Rey stopped remembering she left them behind again. She shook her head going back onto the falcon. They didn’t understand and she was starting to doubt if she did too. _I’ll make things right! I’ll put a end to all this, for everyone_! When the moment was right Rey stealthy walked off the falcon with an old speeder so she can get into the water. She couldn’t waste time and ignored the already distant yells of her name. Finally inside, Rey took a deep breath and began climbing already sensing the key, she was getting close. After a risky climb she stumbled upon an abandon and broken throne room. She felt some much darkness surrounding it but shook it off not wanting to be unnerved. There was a secret room, steadily walking in she saw _herself_ it WAS her but there was darkness fully engulfing her. She even had a red saber staff.

” _**It’s lovely isn’t it? Imagine being the supreme empress with you leader and general~**_ ” The other Rey said and Rey saw a flash of Kylo and Finn but that wasn’t them not like **this** so much darkness inside them, so much carnage around them. A so step crackle echoed behind them as their eyes glowed yellow.

” NO! Y-you’re not me!”

” _**Pity. Then I’ll make you me!**_ ”

The other Rey charged at Rey try strike her at light speed. Barely, was she able to defend herself with her lightsaber. Two were eventually matched and Rey glanced at her other self. “ _**JOIN THEM**_!” Rey grabbed the key and rushed out the hidden room. She tripped dropping the key as it slide towards Finn. She jumped up shocked yet frustrated she was followed again.

“ Give it back.” Rey gritted, Kylo took the key from Finn. “ Why are you being so stubborn to fight only? Kylo asked watching Rey closely. “ **Give it. To me.** ” She hissed taking one step forward as two took another back. “ Rey you’re not thinking straight just relax-“ Rey pointed her saber at Finn catching him off guard. Kylo stood in front of him now drawing his own saber out.

“ Why fight against what your meant to be? Just embrace it.” 

“ Kylo maybe this isn’t the way we should go about it.”

” Maybe. But she can’t have this and I’m not letting her go alone.”

Kylo crushes the key and Rey screamed swinging her saber at Kylo. Quickly Kylo grabbed Finn jumping out the room back to the ground. Rey chases the two angrily out over the bridge. The water intensified crashing over them. Rey yelled grazing Kylo’s arm. “ HEY!” Finn pushed Rey back using the force and got in front of Kylo. She looked at him stunned. “ Don’t so that again.” Finn warned her, she go up raising her saber once more. Finn huffed pulling out his. Two duel blade sabers glowing a bright orange.

“Rey stop! We don’t have to do this!”

” Neither do you.”

Rey charged taking them both on at once. Finn and Kylo blocked her attacks hastily. Panicking Rey jumped over to other broken rumble and the boys followed. Rey swing her saber almost hitting Finn but was blocked by Kylo using the force. Rey hissed back away as Kylo charged towards her. Just like Kylo she blocked his attack using the force. Kylo raised his arms and Rey did the same. “ ENOUGH!” Finn got in the middle blocking the with his duel blades. They three separated giving the other decent space leaving them at a stand still. All were easily matched despite being heavily exhausted.

” We can’t keep fighting like this. Come with us Rey. We’ll finish this together.”

Rey shook her head, “ Not like this. I saw it, all of us on the dark side it’s not our future, it’s not the future I want!” Rey held her hand out begging for one of them to take it. Finn slowly reaches his hand forward surprising Kylo. “ What-what are you doing?” Finn looked at Finn with sadness, “ Doing the right thing.” Finn almost held Rey’s hand but was stop by the force weakly.

” Kylo.”

” P-please don’t go. I need you. Both of you.”

” Come with us, Ben. We’ll do it the right way.”

Kylo shook his head gripping his saber. “ I can’t. It’s too late for me The only path is the dark side and you know it!” Finn turn around to comfort Kylo but Rey stopped him shaking her head.

“ Ky-Ben there’s still good in you. I seen it”

” LIES! If you two leave then I can’t stop him from hurting you! Good nor the light won’t stop him!”   
  
Rey pulled Finn towards her slowly walking them to Kylo’s ship. “ You will not go in that ship!” Kylo held his hand up desperately but there was no effect. “Finn stay.” Kylo begged his voice nearly cracking, Finn wanted to go but he couldn’t not this time.

“ I-I’m sorry Ben. I’ll come back once Papltine is gone...for good.” Finn and Rey boarded onto the ship. Taking one last glance at him they took off leaving Kylo alone. They didn’t hear his screaming but they knew he was shattered inside...just like them. And the pain worsen as they flew further from the planet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor babies need stop fighting each other 😔


	6. Hope and Guidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone one ^-^

“ Now what?”

Rey looked at Finn unsure. “ I....we’ll stop here.” Finn looked and opened his mouth awestruck,” Is this..” Rey smiles softly landing the ship. They were back in Ach-To Finn ran out feeling different emotions, good emotions. “ Wow...still looks amazing. All it’s missing is grumpy old man. Right-Rey?” Finn watched Rey sit the tie fighter ablaze. She held the saber and threw it. “ REY NO!” Using the force, Finn pulled it towards him holding it close to his chest. “ Rey what the hell are you doing?” Rey sat on the grass pulling her knees to her chest. “ I don’t know. I’m not sure what to do anymore.” Rey said hiding her face between her knees. Finn frowned sitting next to her. “ We can’t just do nothing.” Rey shrugged her shoulders.

” Rey.”

” I’m sorry Finn. I thought having you with me would finally show the guidance I need but I’m stuck. I failed you, Master Luke, Leia...and Ben.” Finn wanted to say something but he was lost too.  
“ Guess we both need guidance then. “

” All you have to do is ask you know.”

Rey and Finn looked up taken aback. “ MASTER LUKE! LEIA!” Rey stood up with gleam in her eyes. Finn looked away embarrassed they seem him like this. “ Come here Rey, you too Finn.” Two walks towards Leia and we’re pulled in a hug. “ Don’t give up. Not on each other and certainly not Ben.” Finn pulled away shaking his head. “ Miss Leia I-“ Leia shushed Finn patting his back. “ You didn’t fail me son don’t worry. Ben cares about both of you I feel and know it for a fact.” Finn smiles at the reassurance. “ Masters, what-what do we now?” Luke sighed thinking to himself. “ Papltine is a tricky. He’ll do whatever it takes to get under your skin. Hatred is strong in the dark side, DON’T let it overcome you.” The two nodded, if they can keep that in mind stopping him will be a well worth battle.

” Here Finn.” Leia handed him two lightsabers, “ It’s mine and my father’s you’ll know what to do with them.” Finn was lost of words. He hugged Leia and Luke, “ We won’t let you down nor Ben.” The two Skywalkers chuckled.

” We know kids.”

” This is your fight now. End this war for good!”

” The Resistance...what about-“

” I have a one more old friend left.”

” Leave the rest to us now go to Exogol.”

Rey and Finn looked at each other with new spark of hope and light in their eyes. “ Wait we don’t have a ship?” Rey blushed ashamed she destroyed their ride. Shame they weren’t at the resistance base. “ No worries, take mine.” Luke nudge his head as his old x-wing rose from the water. “ It’s not the falcon but it’s still fast.” Rey and Finn expresses their thanks ready to go. Their force bond ended as two flee away

" Think they'll be okay?"

" Don't underestimate them, Luke. Those three are in good hands."

" If you say so. Heh may the force be with them."

" Always."

* * *

Kylo watched the water crashing against the rubble. Maybe this was his true destiny, being alone and forever stuck in the dark. He thought having Finn would be enough but he can't even get that right. _I'm not good enough for my parents. Not good enough for Luke. Not good enough for Rey nor Finn. **Now I'm not good at all**_. Kylo bit his lip roughly feeling despair boil in inside him. It was clear the light was never meant for him no matter how hard he tried going back to it. 

" Hey kid."

Kylo turned around seeing _Han_. " G-go away!" Kylo took a step back nearly tripping. Han walked forward taking his son's hand so he didn't slip. " Miss you son..." Kylo shook his head wanting to walk away. " Your son is dead." Han chuckled shrugging, " No Kylo Ren is dead. But you, my son, is still alive." Kylo gulped not looking his father in the eyes. " Your just a memory...." Kylo whispered begging for this illusion to leave him be.

" Your memory kid. Come back home."

" **I can't!** It-It's too late for me...they're gone. Everyone is."

Han sighed giving his usual smirk. " Not talking about your mother or uncle, Ben." Kylo snapped his attention back at Han confused. " Those two love you just as you love them. You three know what you want so fight for don't let it go to waste." Kylo chewed on his lip again shaking his head. "I know what I have to do...just don't know if I had the strength." Han smiled placing his hand on Kylo's face, " You do Ben." Tears rolled down Kylo's eyes as he looked at his father one last time.

" Dad,,,,"

" I know...go to them."

Kylo clenched his saber throwing it into the ocean. Turning back around Han was gone. Ben sighed in relief feeling a weight being removed off him. 

_I'm coming Rey and Finn. We'll finished this the right way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F in chat for Kylo Ren cause now Ben Solo is back
> 
> Also had Leia not died in movie it would've been so cool see her, Luke, and Rey on Ach-To via force bond :3


	7. Sinister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s this a double chapter upload?  
> Consider it a double gift ☺️
> 
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone

### Chapter Text

Finn and Rey landed at Exogol finally. What awaited them was inside the dark craven before them. " You ready?" Finn asked taking a deep breath preparing for the worst. Rey took his hand squeezing it, " Always." Finn nodded getting out the x-wing. 

“ No turning back?”

” No turning back.”

Two walked inside and were greeted by the Knights of Ren. Finn stood in front of Rey guarding her. “ **Where’s Ren**?” Finn stood his ground looking at them. “ He couldn’t make it....at the moment.” The knights looked at each other and back at the two. “ **Follow us**.”

_It’s a trap isn’t it?_

_Probably. But just play along for now._

They stepped forward and the knights circled them in case things went south. As they walked Rey and Finn could sense something sinister growing by the step.

” _**My,my,my. I’m impressed only you two came**_.”

Finn and Rey looked around hearing the evil voice echo around them. “ _**My children. How I long to meet you**_.” Lighting struck causing Finn and Rey to draw their weapons, the blue light was only light surrounding them.

” **_You two should feel quit honored in helping me show the true power of the dark side._** ”

More lighting flashed as Papltine appeared before them sitting on a throne. Rey and Finn gulped keeping their sabers up. “ _**Do you feel it my children? The rage and darkness flowing through you**_?” Papaltine crackled and chanting began to roar around him.

” We’re here to end you and end this war!”

” You’ll be dead! We’ll make sure of it!”

” _**Yes you two will. And when you kill me my soul will be part of yours. Everyone will fear and bow to our feet. Shame. You’re precious Kylo won’t be joining you. He was always a weakling like the rest of the Skywalkers**_.”

Finn gritted his teeth gripping his saber tightly. He hated how Papltine talked about Kylo like that. Papltine laughed, “ _**Ah so you’re still weak for** **him I see. I have no use for weaklings**_.” Finn was thrown back forcefully out the room. “ FINN!” Rey growled raising her saber up ready to strike.

  
“ _**Good, Good. So much bitterness within you. It hurts doesn’t it? Having everything you love leave you at every turn**_.” 

“ SHUT YOUR MOUTH!”

” _**Yes you’ll be the perfect host. Strike me down complete the ritual! Fulfill the Papltine legacy!!!**_ ”

***

Finn got up groaning at the hard impact. His vision hazy he spotted the knights surrounding him with their weapons drawn. They all chanted calling him a traitor. Finn gain his composure gripping the lightsaber Leia gave him. He gave a confident smirk getting in a battle stance.   
  
“ Come on. Give me everything you got.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end but it’s gonna end with a bang unlike tros 
> 
> Hopefully Ben can make it on time like in the movie lol


	8. Showdown

Finn panted heavily, his eyes moved rapidly trying to figure what the knights next move was.Finn scabbed his surroundings seeing if something anything could give him an advantage. Finn spotted some stalactites from above. Finn raised his hand in hopes of knocking them down but one of knights knocked him down. Finn grunted feeling his side sting, no doubt a rib or two was broken.  “ O-ouch,,,” Finn got up and began swinging his saber in a frenzy trying to fend the knights off. He was panicking leaving him open for an ambush. Everything Finn tried they counter him to point he was cornered and wounded. Finn dropped to one knee huffing.

_ I’m sorry Rey... _

_ And I’m sorry Ben. _

Finn knew he failed everyone. Papltine was going to win and there was nothing he could do now to help stop him nor protect Rey. Finn lowered his head and closed his eyes accepting defeat and possibly death.

“ **Lord Ren**.”

Finn opened his eyes seeing Kylo behind the knights. He was not pleased with what he saw.. “ Get away from him, NOW.” The knights looked atKylo.

“ **Sir he’s a traitor**.”

“ He’s not and it’ll be in your best interest to stand down.”

Finn got up still stunned Kylo was here trying to help him despite.“ Kylo I-“Kylo chuckled shaking his head, “ It’s Ben. And I’m sorry too.”Ben opened his hand as one of the knights blaster fell into his fire a shot at the knight’s leg. The remaining five focuses their attention on Ben. Finn smiledgaining confidence again.They had a chance to win after all.

***

Rey was trying to keep her anger under control. She felt Finn getting hurt and she hated she had no way of helping him. “ _**This can all be over my dear. Strike me down and the throne is your** **s**_.” Rey looked at the throne and shriveled at the flash of her darker self sitting on it.“ I don’t want you’re throne!” She spat and Papltine laughed, she hated his laughter so much. “ _**Refusing the throne? Then you never want this war to end so you? You want everyone to die because of your selfishness !**_ ” Rey screamed ready to kill the Sith emperor then and there but she stop shocking not only herself but Papltine too. " _ **Perhaps you need another push. Here I'll help you my child.**_ " Red Guards circled around Rey as the chanting grew louder. Rey huffed readying herself for the ambush. They all attacked at once but she manage to hold her ground. Rey stopped feeling a familar presence she's known too well. “ Ben...” Papltine frowned at the name mentioned. Rey looked at Papltine and smiled as she placed her lightsaber behind her back. “ _ **What are you doing?**_ ” The saber was gone as Rey’s smile grew.

" Giving Ben a helping hand

Ben held the blue lightsaber in his hand it was his grandfather’s at that. Finn smirked at Ben arminghimself

“ Ready?”

“ Of course.”

With speedFinn and Ben took down the knights one by one. Rey quickly disarmed one of the red guards charging at her. The three felt themselves in sync one feeling just as strong as the other. It felt like the Force itself was flowing through each of them. One by one the guards and knights fell. Papltine's rage grew stronger than ever. Rey looked seeing Finn and Ben behind her. They shared the same pride, finally together, perfectly balanced. They three got in a battle stance ready to end Papltine once and for all. Papltine was furious at the sight before him.

" _**You three! The stain on my empire! You wish to stand together!? THEN DIE TOGETHER!"**_

Papltine grinned lifting his hands. The three were forced to their knees as the life within them started draining. As their life depleted, Papltine grew stronger and began aging backwards. Their bodies dropped as Papltine stood up." _**I gave you the chance to strike me! Yet you CHOOSE to be difficult! Clinging on to that pathetic life and hope!"**_ Papltine spat with venom in his voice. " _ **You're so dependent on each other! It makes me sick! SO WEAK!**_ " Papltine roared throwing Finn in one direction. " _**SO BROKEN!"**_ He yelled throwing Ben in another direction. " _ **SUCH A USELESS WASTE OF NOTHING!"**_ Rey flew backwards tumbling against the ground.

" **_WATCH! AND WITNESS THE POWER OF YOU SHEEV PAPLTINE! YOU'RE NEW RULER!"_**

Lighting erupted from his hands shooting it straight into the sky. The three watch in horror of the massive army of star destroyers. The small amounts of The Resistance began falling. " _ **Look at what you done my foolish children! Look at what you could have prevented and made your own!**_ " Papltine laughed manically at the destruction above him. " Stop,,," Finn whispered seeing the x-wings fall one by one. " No more,,," Ben pleaded hearing the sound of the star destroyers firing their attack. Rey watched as tears fell from her eyes. They lost, hope wasn't on their side. Rey took a deep breath shutting out everything around her.

_Be with me...._

_Be with me...._

_Be with me..._

Rey felt the Force channeling inside her. She felt all the previous Jedi before her. " _Be with me..."_ Ben mumbled getting up, ignoring the pain in his body. He could hear the voices chanting his name. " _Be with me..._ " Finn got up as well hearing his name too. All three stood pulling their sabers back into their hands igniting them. Papltine stared at them with his eyes glowing an intense yellow. " **_Disgusting you dare challenge me!?!"_** Lighting struck from his fingers. Finn used his saber shielding him from the attack. " Papltine growled aiming his attack at the others blocking just the same.

" **_I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY LIKES OF YOU!"_**

" Then why are you having trouble beating us?"

Ben said smugly as it started walking forward. " What's the matter? Upset you're getting beat by stormtrooper and a Solo?" Finn added marching forward as well. " To think the oh so powerful Papltine got bested by a nobody. Or is having you suppose successor defeat you more insulting?" Rey fired. The three gathered closer as the lighting charge their sabers brightly.

" ** _YOU DARE MOCK ME!?! I WON AND YOU LOST! THERE'S NOTHING LEFT FOR YOU !"_**

The three stood their watching the emperor crack. Ben chuckled at the monster that ruined his family for generations. " There's still hope...you can't take that from us and **we won't let you.** " Finn and Ben swong their sabers down deflecting the lighting away. " REY NOW!" Rey dropped her saber and extended both hands out as lighting released from her hands hitting Papltine head on. " _**NOOOOOOO! "**_ Papltine screeched causing Rey to slide back but she was held in place. Both boys stood by her side keeping her grounded. They split the force within them passing it to Rey so she deliver the finishing blow.

" Now Rey!"

" Do it!"

Rey took a deep breath focusing all the strength she had at stared down Papltine. He looked back feeling fear inside him. " You lost, the war is over. May you **never** come back." Swiftly and with ease, Rey's lightsaber fell into one hand as the other held the lighting in place. She slashed at the lighting creating an impact aimed at Papltine quickly burning away. His screams died as his body became nothing but pure ash. Everything around them began to crack and crumble before them. Rey gasp seeing it was all over. She looked up seeing the star destroyer break one after the other. She looked at Finn and Ben staring at her in awe. She smiled just before fainting. She didn't hear her boys calling her name...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girl used so much engery she tuckered herself out 😔  
> Few chapters left  
> Stay tuned 😃


	9. Victory for Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loom at that two for two :3

" Rey? REY!"

Finn dropped to his knees shaking Rey. Her body was limp and quickly going pale. " S-she's not waking up?" Ben dropped to his knees holding Rey. He body was going cold. " Rey...come on.....we-we won...." She wasn't moving and Finn panicked looking around. " We should call for help. One of the pilots." Ben looked at Finn shaking his head regretfully.

" Finn we don't have time. They don't even know we're down here and even if they did-"

" No don't say that! We have to save her! She's....she can't die alone like this...."

Ben frowned, there had to be another way. Then Ben remembered- " Finn heal her." Finn looked at him eyes widen, " I-I can't bring back the dead!" Ben grabbed Finn's hands placing them on Rey's chest. " We'll do it together. And she'll wake up seeing the both of us." Ben said with confidence placing his hand on top of Finn's. They nodded taking a deep breath and exhaled calmly. They were in sync once before slowly but surely life came back to Rey. Her skin brighten and her chest though shallow began to rise. Finn and Ben exchanged shocked smiles as Rey's breathing started to increase and her eyes snapped open jumping up. " Rey!" They said in unison hugging her tightly as if she run away. " F-Finn? Ben? I-" Rey felt kisses on her face. " Thank god you're okay." Finn whispered his voice nearly cracking with relief. " We won, together." Ben said hugging Rey again making sure this wasn't a cruel trick played on him. Rey processed it all looking around her and in the sky. She saw so many flying around as if they were cheering in victory. " It's over...." Rey took a glance at Finn and Ben, it wasn't a dream. The vision she foresaw it became a reality. Tears of joy fell down her face and quickly kissed her boys on the lips and giggled. " IT'S OVER!" She cheered falling back on ground pulling the two with her. 

They laughed watching their victory above the sky. Everything was gonna be okay.

***

" Do we really need to be here?"

" Um yes???"

" I mean we did what we had to do surely we-"

" Ben."

" Rey. I don't think this is a good idea."

" I think it's a great one!"

" Finn you don't understand the things I did. I can't do it, _not like this_."

" Hey I was a stormtrooper before you know they welcomed me just fine."

" But you were just a random trooper, no offense. I'm..."

" Ben it'll be okay. Trust us, we'll be with you."

Ben looked at them and gulped. Everyone at the base was celebrating nobody knew they were here just yet. Ben gulped seeing his still nervous. He felt his hands being held and squeezed gently. Rey and Finn nodded with reassurance. Taking on step out the bushes Ben was grabbed in smothered by fur. Chewie yelled squeezing him very roughly. " Easy Chewie-hey put me down you fur ball!" Finn was now being smothered too and Rey giggled as she too was pulled into the group hug. " We miss you too Chewie, now put us down!" She laughed and the Wookie whined letting them go. Ben sighed in relief but quickly held his breath seeing their were surrouned. Everyone was confused, concerned, some even grumbling his old name as to why he was here. Rey elbowed his arm gently and Finn patted his back for encorgament. 

" Um hey...it's me Ben. I'm not bad anymore but I also apologize for well everything. "

Ben rubbed his arm wanting to just disappear. Out the crowd, Poe stepped forward and Ben froze remembering all to well what he did in his chambers. Poe held out his hand Ben looked at it for moment thinking it was a trick but took it. " Thanks for the help, Ky-ah Ben." Poe smiled awkwardly and Ben did the same. " Um thanks for securing the skys." The exchange alone surprisingly put the others at ease. Various members took the time thanking not only Ben but Rey and Finn too. 

" Dearest me I hate to interrupt the celebration by Master Finn, Rey, And Ben you're presence is required."

The three glanced at each other and back at C3PO. " You ready?" Finn whispered to Ben. " I think so." Ben mumbled softly. " I think they are too." Rey smiled holding Ben's hand. The three followed CP30 who leading them up a path into a den. Ben stopped seeing Leia and Luke. He couldn't look them in the eye not after everything he's caused. " Hey kid." Ben pretended he couldn't hear him. " Ben. Say hi to your uncle." Ben pouted glancing at Luke for a moment. " Hi." He mumbled so softly not even Finn and Rey could hear him. " Ben I can't see you from over there come closer." Leia said in a doting yet stern voice. Ben felt his hands become empty. Ben looked at the two not sure what to do.

_It's alright._

_Go say hi to your mom, man._

Taking a deep breath, Ben walked to his mom slowly. His mind raced saying everything he wanted to say and more. Finally up close he looked at his mother speechless. Maybe it was the Force or Rey or both! He finally opened his mouth and gasped feeling his mother hugging them. " M-mom,,,' Ben choked out taken aback. " I know. I'm glad you're home now." leia whispered taking in the moment she can truly and finally hold her son again. " Welcome back kid. I owe you an apology. You can accept it or not." Ben laughed holding his mom tightly still not sure if this is real. " Only if you forgive me?" Luke smiled hugging Ben gently, " I do kid. Glad see you back." 

Rey and Finn stood watching the moment unfold. " Finn are you crying?" Finn shrugged his shoulders wiping his eyes. " I uh think got some Wookie fur stuck in my eye. Why are you crying?" Finn countered, Rey punched his shoulder wiping her cheek. " I'm just happy seeing this." Finn nodded in agreement. Leia looked seeing the two. " Don't just stand there, get in you two!" The two jumped into the group hug. Ben smiled feeling he was finally home. A path he never thought he walk-could walk on ever again yet here he was.

" So when I can expect grandkids?"

" M-mom?"

" Master Leia!?"

" What? Listen I'll even let you name the kids. Seems fair, right Finn?"

" I-uh-Ben help!"

" Leia leave the poor kids alone. Besides I'm sure they have just a few more things to take care of. Right?"

The three exchange looks wondering themselves what else needed to be done. " Yeah. Just one last thing.."

* * *

" Well this looks fun."

" Looks like another Jakku to me."

" What's with you and Jakku Finn? I did grow up there you know."

" Yeah Finn trying say something about Rey?"

" N-No- that's not- I don't like sand okay! Stuff gets everywhere and it's annoying!"

Ben and Rey laughed at Finn pouting and kicking the sand. " Relax we won't be here long. Look I see the house there just as Uncle Luke mentioned." Ben pointed seeing an run down home in the distant. " Wow Uncle Luke? Rey he's improving faster than we thought-ow." Finn rubbed back of his neck playfully. " Boys be nice." Rey joked kissing Finn's neck lightly. " What about me?" Ben mumbled and Rey winked walking towards the house. Ben touched his cheek now releasing Finn kissed it. " Thanks." 

Three reached the abandon house nearly filled with sand. " This it?" Finn asked not all impressed, Ben touched the ground sensing a homie presence. " Yup." The sunset was sitting as the sun and moon begin to rest. " Ready?" Ben asked pulling out his Grandfather's lightsaber. Finn and Rey handed him Luke and Leia's as well. Ben took them wrapping it in a cloth. Finn tied the knot around it twice and passed it to Rey. Going inside she buried the wrapped sabers into the sand letting the force sink it down. " Hello? What are you three doing down there?" They looked up seeing an old woman peaking down. " Just taking care of some business ma'am we'll be leaving soon!" Finn shouted seeing other two already climbing out the home. " I see. Haven't seen any face here let alone new ones." The woman said soberly, " May I ask who you three are?" Ben looked at the woman gently and smiled, " I'm Ben and these are my friends Rey and Finn." The woman eyed them curiosity sparking in her eyes. " Just Ben, Rey, and Finn?" She asked getting closer to the three even more intrigued by their company. 

The three smiled with confidence glad the woman asked.

" Solo."

\- End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And THAT'S how TROS could've ended LF hit me up (jk or am I?)  
> I missed writing this trio and just writing in general :')
> 
> So story is finished but wait there's still 3 more chapters. Well one is an epilogue and other two may or may not be *ahem* more mature ;)  
> Just have stick around to see 
> 
> Thanks for reading ^-^


	10. Epilogue 1- Finn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's gonna be split into 3 parts   
> Basically tying up loose ends I feel should've been talked about or expanded upon both movie and canon

“ I beg your pardon?”

“ Release all the stormtroopers every single one.”

“ And why should we do that?”

“.....because the war is over and I said so...nicely.”

Finn places his hands on his hips despite the situation being awkward for himself. The war was over but the First Order was still causing problems. Part of cleanup was making sure all storm troopers on all levels has ceased.  Hux and Phasma were not pleased.“ You could start by removing your helmet. ” Finn asked keeping a distance between him and Phasma. He knew she hated to what he became.

“ You have no authority need I remind you.”

“ Yeah well you were a spy and need I remind YOU I could’ve told Ben knowing he doesn't like you. Better yet maybe I should call Poe-“

“ Alright! Fine! Phasma remove yourself helmet and I’ll....shut down the program.”

Hux grumbled to himself turning a bright shade of pink. Finn looked at Phasma again.Phasma sighed and removed her helmet. “ See that wasn’t to hard.” Finn smiled nervously seeing huge disapproval on his once captain’s face. Staring at her face more Finn frowned seeing a rather nasty scar underneath Phasma’s eye.

“ It’s humiliating to say this let alone admit but you weren’t the first to go against your conditioning.”

Finn held his breath trying to contain his excitement. He wasn’t the only one. “ She was TZ-1719 her and her little rebellion got away...” Finn mumbled the name again he had to find TZ some way or how he had to find her.

“ Maybe it’s my training methods I wanted her to be the captain but she rebelled. Then I found you. I thought I could try again but even that failed. Look at what happen to you. All gone to waste.”

“ It didn’t go to waste.”

Phasma narrowed her eyes at Finn unclear what he means. “ I became an apprentice and now I’m a hero. Didn’t think a storm trooper could do those things did you?” Finn asked proudly and Phasma huffed forming a tiny smile.“ Now what?” Finn thought about not to sure himself.

“ Could start over. Nobody knows your face.You can do whatever, long as it’s good and not capturing people...”

“ Maybe...See you around Finn. We’ll be in touch. “

“ Same here....”

***

Finn boarded back on to the falcon Ben and aren’t covering their face.

“ Did I tell you Ben LOVED walking around in my cape. He even wear it doing his bath time!”

“ Uncle Lando PLEASE! I was 3!”

“A cool three year old with a cool cape- Oh hey Finn how the solider thing go?”

“ Um it went great I think? I actually learned some good news.”

“ Whatever it is still us! I can’t stop laughing about Ben’s stories!”

“ Hey!”

Finn sat down looking at them and they gave him their attention. “ Phasma said I wasn’t the first...the first trooper to deflect, TZ-1719” Finn bounced his leg just thinking about the name. “ She’s somewhere out there I know it. ”Lando patted Finn back humming, “ I think I might know where you can find her.” Finn eyes widen as he got closer, “ Where!? We have to go now and-“ Lando laughed trying calm Finn down.

“ You’ll she her son. In fact I’m sure she’ll be just as excited to see you.”

****

Finn couldn’t even sit he was waiting for the falcon to land he thought just jumping out. “ Easy Finn, planet not going anywhere.”Finn paid no attention as his eyes where still looking out the window. “ Do you even know what you’re gonna say to her?” Rey asked resting her head in his shoulder. She could nearly feel his heart pounding.

“ Here we are and please wait until the falcon has fully stop before-“

“ He’s already outside, Uncle Lando.”

“ I know it was more for you two.”

It was a small village scattered with various scrape and wild life. Finn spotted an old storm trooper helmet now used as a flower pot.“ Can I help you?” Finn turned around seeing a woman of curly hair a bow was wrapped over her shoulder. Her other hand has a porg stuck on an arrow.“ Oh um you wouldn’t know who TZ-1719 would you?” The woman narrowed her eyes and quickly pulled Finn into a nearby hutholding a knife to his neck. “ Who are you? A spy from the First Order?!” Finn started to sweat at the blade on him. He could have easily stopped her but didn’t want to scare her even more.

” Well First Order is over so no I’m not a spy! But I did use to be one of them, FN-2187! Phasma was my captain!”

TZ tilted her head and slowly moved the knife away from Finn. " You...you were picked by Phasma?" Finn rubbed his neck thankful there was no wound. " I started as janitorial but yes. I'm Finn." He replied holding out his hand. " Jannah..." She said pulling Finn into a hug. Finn held her and heard sniffling. " J-Jannah? Are you crying?" Jannah removed herself rubbing her cheek. 

" N-no-yes I am! I'm I didn't think there was others like me? Others that survived! How did you do it?"

Finn looked at her and thought about it. The first time him and Kylo meet at the village. " I...can't explain it but it's was a _feeling_ you know?" Jannah squeezed Finn's hand thinking about it. " Yeah...yeah I had that happen too. This is amazing! There's so much I want to ask you!" Finn squeezed Jannah's hand back getting excited,

" There's so much I want to ask you! You started a rebellion! All I did was save a pilot!

" You saved a pilot!? That's awesome how you do it!" 

Finn and Jannah sat down exchanging stories and advice to one another. It felt great knowing Finn wasn't alone on choices he made. It was nice finding someone like him.

***

" Mister Lando?"

" Rey told ya you can call me Uncle. You're part of family after all."

" *giggling* Okay Uncle. The stormtrooper how did you?"

" Oh Jannah? It's a funny story. Years way back I was traveling and found this injured solider in my room. I thought it was a raid or something but she was hiding from the others. I couldn't believe it all soldiers I ran, hide, and even...there she was."

" So you keep her giving her a new name?"

" If by keep you mean raising her as my own sure. Consider her you adopted cousin."

" I have a cousin?'

" *gasp* We have a cousin!"

" Yeah you two should meet her! I'm sure her and Finn are getting along great!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the end with Lando and Jannah legit felt like he wa adopting her as her daughter and by that logic adopted Finn too since he didn't have a proper ending or arc in the story :D
> 
> Part 2 is Rey


	12. Bad Ending part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Rey's vision was true? Kylo, Finn, and Rey going to the dark side embracing it as a whole >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got stuck on writing part 2 for epilogue so have some dark finnreylo instead :D 
> 
> Also check out the fanart for it:  
> https://skiplo-wave.tumblr.com/post/189126450351/galaxy-brain-finnreylo-but-as-a-sith-gang

" Did you hear the emperor is visiting the base?"

" Well that's not good! Why the hell are he coming???"

" Keep you voice down! I heard there was a traitor among the ranks. It's gotten so bad the emperor had to be called in personally to deal with the situation." 

" I pity the poor soul..."

" The traitor?"

" NO YOU FOOL! I'm talking about the one that had to make the call. Uh just thinking about him makes my blood run cold."

" Me too... any guess who traitor is?"

" Not sure but guess we'll find out in the meeting...."

" Could be worst."

" How?"

" **They** could've been called in instead."

"....I hope not...."

***

All generals and commanders sat at the large round table. All nearly were breaking into cold sweats fearful of the emperor's wrath. a traitor leaking information to the Resistance would've been an easy task. But it was more difficult than expected. Information that not even mere storm trooper would have known. It was someone much higher in the ranks, but who? A red guard trooper enter the room and everyone rose, the air was so thick not even a lightsaber could cut through it.

" Presenting Supreme Leader Ren, Empress Rey, and Supreme General Finn."

Gasps and whispering echoed in the room at the sudden introduction. They were suppose to be expect Emperor Papltine not _**them**_ _._ " You all don't sound please to see us?" Finn asked removing his hood, he saw there were no more seats. " Three of you get up now!" Rey demanded removing her hood as well. The people at the table looked at each other confused who she was referring to. " **She said get up.** " Three bodies were tossed into the air and remained there until the three were seated. Kylo sat in the middle removing his helmet, Finn on his right, and Rey on her left. " Rey quick toying with them w have business to handle." Finn said with hint of humor in his voice. Rey giggled waving her hand as the three bodies crashed into a wall. 

" So has the traitor been found and dealt with?"

" Don't bother asking, Kylo. We wouldn't be here if they did."

" I didn't even finish my food let alone take it with me."

" Don't worry it'll take us 5 minutes to find and deal with the traitor currently in this room."

Rey and Finn smirked seeing everyone's reaction. They were too incompetent to noticed. " You know I think out of everyone we can narrow it down to two suspects." Rey said playfully tapping Kylo's hand. Kylo said nothing and watched every single reaction carefully. " Forget two I found the one. Right General Hux?" Remove looked at Hux in shock. " Well general anything you need to say?" Kylo asked resting his face on his fist bored of everything here. " I-" Hux was pressed against the wall feeling oxygen leaving his body. Everyone looked at the three unsure who was using the force. " General- No you lost that title....what should we call him?" Kylo asked smiling at only Finn and Rey.

" Scum, Rebel scum maybe?"

" Come on Finn the insult the Resistance like that. How about small worm?"

" Please Rey don't insult worms. I got it! How nothing since that's what he'll be soon."

" I like that! What about you Kylo?"

Kylo smirked watching Hux drop to the ground coughing. " How dare-" Hux pulled out a blaster firing it. Kylo raised his hand stopping the blast mid way. Rey growled seeing Hux's hand was already crushed. " No fair Finn! Finn shrugged knowing Rey would've done just the same or maybe she go for his legs first.

" A traitor and stupid. How not surprising."

" Well!? kill me you fools! Everything is just one big joke to you! You care nothing of the First Order-"

" **The First Order is nothing more than heavy lifting. You should be grateful such an authority even exist for your worthless lives.** "

Hux was choking again but it was much more severe to point his face was turning blue. The others watch in horror seeing the three leaders eyes glow yellow. They stood at once lifting their hand. Hux's body was lifted nearly going limp.

" I would ask why but I know the answer. You hate me Hux. From the day we meet I felt that rage. You wanted the power all to yourself. Now you will die knowing it was all for nothing. Just like you, **nothing.** "

The blaster struck Hux killing him instantly. Kylo grabbed his helmet leaving the room without saying another word. " Clean up this mess and NEVER waste our time like this again." Finn said following behind. Rey smirked looking at the rest still in shock of what happen. She nodded her head and the people gasped seeing Hux's body tossed on the table. " Let this be a lesson to you as well. **And if this act of treason is done again your suffer a far worse fate.** Have a nice day." Rey left with a smug grin savoring the fear-fill room. The three were back at on their ship heading back home. 

" Think we should report in?" Kylo ask piloting the ship. Finn rested his head on Kylo's shoulder huffing. " He can wait. He's use to waiting at his age." Kylo chuckled at the comment. " I'm bored." Rey whined wrapping her arms around Finn's waist. " Kylo, Rey's bored." Finn replied kissing her cheek. " How bored?" Kylo asked mockingly. " Very bored~" She replied moving one of her hands onto Kylo's leg. Kylo groaned gripping the handles. " Let's hurry home so you can entertain us, Ben" Finn whispered into Kylo's hear who smashed the light speed button. 

They wanted entertainment? He'll make sure they get nothing but the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a tease but should've seen that coming from the title alone UwU
> 
> Also F in chat for Hux


	14. Epilogue- Rey/Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year 🎊🎆🎈

“ Rey look what I found?”

Rey set down her screwdriver to look at Rose. It was a droid covered in dust. It was off colored white and green, it’s head was shape like a cone. “ Where you find this?” Rose shrugged dusting the cob webs off the small droid. “ That ship we found on Passana. Decided turn it into scrape but had clean it out first.” Rey remembered the ship all too well. She felt bad not noticing the poor thing sooner but she was caught up finding Kylo. Rey laughed at herself on inside feeling silly now. “ Let’s turn you on little one, antenna please?” Rose passed Rey one of BB8’s old antenna seemed Poe had an endless amount. “ Okay you should be on in 3, 2, 1-“ The droid head lifted up like a spring and looked at Rey and Rose

” _Hello I’m D-O!”_

“ Oh hello I’m Rey and this is my friend Rose!”

” Hey there little-“

” _No touch! No touch!”_

D-O rolled away panicked and Rose pulled her hand away not meaning to scared the droid. “ I-I think it’s previous owner wasn’t a kind one.” Rose whispered feeling sad for the little droid. “ Hey it’s okay. We won’t hurt you, we’re your new friends.” Rey said softly trying to reassure the droid. D-O tilted its head curiously. “ _Mom?”_ Rey and Rose looked at each other surprised.

” Oh no we’re your friends not you mom!” Rey pleaded. “ _Mom!”_ D-O shouted with excitement in its robotic voice. “ No silly we’re not your moms!” Rose added getting a little frustrated. “ _Moms! Moms!”_ D-O rolled towards the two nuzzling it’s head in their legs.

” Rey?”

” Yeah?”

” We’re this droid’s mother’s now...”

” Seems that way...”

” We’re gonna be the best moms for this one!”

” Yes! The best moms in this whole galaxy!”

***  
  


Rey and Rose has no issue showing off their newly adopted droid child. D-O shouted mom every second whenever it was introduced. “ Ben! Finn! Look at our child!” Ben and Finn were arm wrestling, Finn won due to Ben being caught off guard by the word child.

” Y-you have a child???” 

“ Who’s the father?”

” Neither of you but we can mark you down as uncles or god fathers!”

” Boys meet D-O!”

Rey and Rose moves out the way to reveal the small droid. _“ Hello!”_ Finn waves at D-O and Ben gave it a funny look. D-O noticed that and hide behind Rey’s leg. “ _Don’t like! No touch!”_ Ben frowned the droid was scare of him. “ Ben be nice!” Rose said in fake motherly tone. “ Yeah Ben say sorry!” Finn jumped in pretending he didn’t catch Ben glaring at him.

“ Don’t worry little one, Ben may look grumpy but he’s a real sweetheart.” Rey said petting D-O. Ben blushed and pouted mumbling he’s not grumpy. “ Guys with have to let him meet BB8!” Finn said excitedly, D-O tilted its head at the name. “ _Friend?”_ D-O asked and all four awwed in unison. “ Yes! BB8 is your new friend! Play date Rey we have to do a play date!” Rose clapped already excited to see the two droids together. The four ran to Poe’s ship who was tinkering on his X-wing.

“ Hey buddy mine giving me a light?” BB8 beeped pulling out its small lighter, Poe patter his favorite droid head as show of thanks.” POE!” Poe nearly bumped his head and looked at his friends confused. “ What the f-is that????” Poe shouted looking at the droid new Rose’s feet.

” Poe this is my and Rey’s baby, D-O!”

” We’re its mothers!”

” And me and Ben are its uncles! Right Ben?”

” I guess?”

” _Hello I’m D-O! Friend?”_

BB8 rolled near D-O and bumped into it. D-O bumped back and happily shouted friend. “ Aww buddy you got a new playmate!” Poe said almost ready to cry. The five watched the two droids chase each other around playfully. ” They grow up so fast!” Rey said holding Rose’s hand. “ So this is what parenting is like? Now I want real kids! Don’t you agree Finn? Ben?” Two chokes at the sudden question. Rose put it down as a maybe. Judging from Rey turning pink it was almost a yesish.

” You know if D-O and BB8 are our kids. And we’re their parents. What does that make R2 and 3PO?” 

“ Grandparents?”

” Ben you’re a genius!”

” Poe, I wasn’t being-“

” We have to let our babies meet their granddads!”

” Rey droids can’t be-“

” FAMILY REUNION!”

” Not you too Finn-“

” Come on Ben don’t be a slur uncle!”

Rose pulled Ben by his arm as they followed the others to find the other droids. What a strange yet loving family they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you reyrose that we deserve and D-O being babey!

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome  
> also JJ is coward for not giving us more finnlo


End file.
